In A Blink Of An Eye
by brickbreaker
Summary: I wanted him... I wanted him to be mine, but yet my fate proved me that I would never get what I wanted, or at least that's how it seemed to be before this one more or less a usual school day … my first one-shot R&R please :3


**My first one-shot eye I'm so excited! :D**

Have you ever felt like you've been torn to the pieces and only thing you want to do is to just bury yourself deep down in the ground and want everyone to forget you ever existed?

That's exactly how I felt when I saw Austin swappin spit with that slut Bethany. (Sorry for the words, but there's no way around it)

You may be wondering who those two are, well let me explain it to you, before I start I want a little favor, please pay attention don't fall asleep while I'm talking, because I'm extremely shy and self conscious and I may run away and start crying. Thank you

I'll start with the most intriguing part, who's Austin and everything else you'll find out along the way.

Well Austin has been my best friend for as long as I remember, to better say he has been my crush and love of my life. I'm one of those girls who believe in true love. I'm hopeless romantic and every time I hear a good love story I burst out crying and cry and cry for hours for the perfectness of the story. I have or better to say had this crazy idea that, that one person that made my heart beat like it was going to explode soon, was somehow in love with me too, that he returned the feelings I had for him. With only one smile he made me drool, his perfect blond hair his oh so kissable lips and his unbelievable perfect body made my heart flutter.

It wasn't just his looks, it was his childishness, his playfulness and seriousness all rolled in one, he had the personality that everyone was in love with including me.

I was sure I was in love, not because I had a diagnosis from the doctor that I suffered from love, no because Austin was the only person in my life who made me happy no matter how sad I was, because he was the person I never grew bored and tired with, because he was the person I never thought of pushing away.

I wanted him, I wanted him in any way possible to be mine, but yet my fate proved me that I would never get what I wanted, or at least that's how it seemed to be before this one more or less a usual school day …

Monday started out horribly for me, stupid Austin the dummy that I'm hopelessly in love with, spent the evening and half of the night in my house watching some horribly boring horror movie, which he somehow got from Dez's priceless collection of worthless junk if you ask me, but oh no how could I say that it was junk, it was the collection of the best movies, priceless even in Dez's words. He got tons of junk food and some drinks, sat comfortably on my bed and turned the movie on.

In the process of watching I would fall asleep, but Austin would rudely interrupt my flying in dreamland and nudge me in shoulder to wake me up.

After three hours yes three hours of torture, he left, but then I couldn't sleep, I spent half of the night staring at my white ceiling and thinking about nothing important really.

Somewhere in that time I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up with "You know you love me, I know you care "Just shout whenever, and I'll be there"

First I tried to wake myself up with saint veronica by Billy Talent, but I actually enjoyed the song so my choice stopped at Justin barber, I have nothing against him, but after hearing the song gazillion times it gets pretty annoying.

I slammed this square piece of garbage to shut it up and dragged myself from the bed, when I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock it said that I had exactly twenty minutes to get ready for school, my eyes almost fell out of their sockets, when I realized that I could have been late, I changed clothes and ran out of the house like a mad person and started running to school.

I barged in my class and suddenly froze, the lesson had started, in my head I was cursing with the words I never thought I knew, my teacher looked at me from her glasses and motioned for me to enter the class. Through the class she quietly approached me and gave me a detention. Just great, I had to spend extra time in the hellhole, before you'll jump to conclusions, I don't hate learning, I just hate the place, because teachers don't really care about me and my grades and people here… sometimes I wonder how it came out that so many sluts and dirtbags gathered in one place.

After 4 long lessons I had a lunch break, for what I was more than glad, after calculus and English I needed a break. I was quietly walking by myself from my locker to the cafeteria, when Austin approached me with very evident fake smile on his face, I instantly knew he needed something and could see that by only looking at him for a second. What did I see in that boy?

He just greeted me and we started talking about how boring first half of our school day was. I told him the news of me getting detention and I got one or two smart-ass jokes from him. We entered the cafeteria and took our usual places. Soon Trish came and sat next to us. Most of the time we bring out food, because the food is so horrible you'll get food poisoning by only tasting one bite. Apparently in the morning I was in such a hurry to be on time for school I forgot to bring my lunch, I facepalmed and closed my eyes, but suddenly hearing Austin's voice made me turn my head

"Guess who got you lunch." He said happily. I was happy, but confused.

"And why's that?"

"Can I get my BFF lunch?" He said smirking.

"You can, but you don't always do stuff like that." I replied shrugging.

He laid a peanut and jelly sandwich with some potato chips and apple juice. I turned to him and hugged him.

"Thank you if not you I would have starved for the day" the position we were in made my body shiver and send electric shocks down my body, but it was pleasant and I could have stayed in that position for forever, but I had to let him go.

After some time of enjoying my lunch I asked Austin

"So, what do you want?" He didn't expect that, his surprised face told me that.

"I-I Don't wan-nt anything, why would you think that?" He said first stuttering, but then he got himself to talk normally.

"Ok, Austin, I know you want something so just tell me, you know I'll do anything for you."

"Ok, I want something, more clearly someone…" that made me choke on my sandwich.

"You know that new girl Bethany that transferred here just a week ago?"

Sure I knew Bethany, she was new, to say the truth she was a real slut and she looked like one, blond hair, icy blue eyes, big boobs and big butt, she's been here for five days and already slept with at least four guys from our seniors.

"Yeah, what about her?" I knew exactly what Austin wanted, but I decided to play dumb maybe he would have left me alone? Who knew.

"Well could you, like talk to her and tell her stuff about me, I was to go out with her, you know…" he trailed off.

"No, no, no." I said over and over. One thing he knew that the thing that I was horrible at, besides dancing was talking to new people, that I have never met or have never talked to before.

"This idea is horrible, I'm gonna embarrass one of us and you know that."

"Come on Alls.." He said with that puppy dog eyes of his that made me melt on the place and his nickname for me that rolled off his tongue so well.

"Nope, nope… That's not gonna work with me." I was determined to stand my ground

By the time the lunch was over he got me to talk to Bethany damn him and his eyes.

The rest of the day until the music my seventh period was pretty uneventful, Same old teachers and same old lessons.

The thing with that Bethany was that she liked music, I am pretty sure she can't play an instrument because she's really a dumb blonde (no offense to blonds, some of them are really smart and fun to talk to, but this one was a whole other case) I have to admit, she had a good voice and if she couldn't finish school or she wouldn't get accepted to college, we would defiantly see her touring around America with her band.

My plan was that I would sit next to her and we would talk a little, I had to really try not to be weird or awkward or something, this was a really hard thing for me to do.

I was waiting by the door talking to Trish, or better say listening to her and spying on that Bethany. She was talking to some boys while obviously flirting with each and every one of the four guys around him, god I hate these kind of girls, they have whole lives ahead of them why catch some kind of STD at 18 or younger? They are being ridiculous with their horny selves.

But nevertheless what I was thinking I had to talk to her so she would go out with Austin, oh how happy I was about this all. (Evident sarcasm in those words included)

When I saw that eventually she was sitting alone and all the guys left I slowly approached the seat near her and asked innocently.

"Is this seat taken?" I said while smiling.

"No, you can sit." She said smiling at me too, I really didn't want to talk to her, but I don't know why I really wanted to please Austin this way. (I was being ridiculous but love makes you do wild and silly things)

"Thanks" I said and sat on the empty chair, I pulled out the things I needed (my songbook included) for the lesson and in the corner of my eyes I saw Austin enter the room, I looked at him, he smiled at me and showed me thumbs up, he seemed happy because he did some silly happy dance while going to his seat with some friend of his. The seats here weren't really assigned so we sat next to whoever we wanted to, we had a cool young music teacher she was the most understanding of all the teachers I ever knew, we had those awesome jam sessions from time to time.

The class was pretty far from other classes in the whole school, it used to be right in the middle of the second floor, but apparently the music distracted other lessons being held so they moved the class far away from the center, it was a plus, because we could play as loud as we wanted an nobody would really complain, besides this room was much bigger that the last one and we had a lot of places, we had some chairs and a pretty cool stage with tons of instruments.

We played any songs we knew from any genre and there was no shyness from me everyone in this class knew I was a musical protégé and I loved to play any instrument that got in my hand.

The best thing was hearing music live made it much more alive, it was really incredible seeing all those different people almost unnoticed in school do such incredible things, work their magic with their hands, looking at their shining eyes was the most pleasant thing in the world.

Overall this class was my only favorite thing in the whole school.

I got a little carried away I could tell, but I'm really passionate when it comes to music so no complaining.

Where was I? Yeah it was about half way through class and random volunteer students came out to play, I wasn't really in the mood to play, I had a mission to complete here.

So I turned to my lovely Bethany and started "shoving" Austin in her face. That was what he asked me wasn't it?

"So, how are you? You're new right?" I asked, I was not experienced in talking to strangers so this was the best thing I came up with.

"Yeah I transferred from New York, my dad got a better job here, so here I am" she said. She seemed friendly, but her fake smile gave it all up, she showed her perfectly lined up white teeth to me and her smiled seemed really uncomfortable, how does she walk with that whole day, her face muscles must really hurt.

"It must have been hard right?"

"Yeah it was really hard leaving all my friends there."

"Your boyfriend must have been really upset." I said, I was beyond nervous here I almost shoved my hair in my mouth, but I stopped on chewing my lower lip, it was less obvious thing to do.

"Actually I broke up with him a week before I moved, he cheated on me." I'm pretty sure she got bored of him and dumped him, but still I smiled sweetly at her and got into business I didn't have a lot of time after all.

"So are you looking for a relationship right now?"

"Not really… but I wouldn't say no if somebody would like to have fun." She nudged me and laughed a little, "if you know what I mean."

I smiled to awkwardly, I knew this was a bad idea, what I got into, I wanted nothing more but to face palm, this was all Austin's idea and I knew this blond bimbo was not a good thing for Austin.

I tried to do something to tell Austin that the plan failed and we needed to back up, but he did the thing that I never expected he would do. He started singing TO HER, oh god so much for trying to not get heartbroken.

He started singing Crazy 4 U by R5, it was an upbeat song that suited Austin perfectly.** ***

He was on the stage singing and doing some of his signature crazy dance moves, the whole class was watching with amusement it was so obvious he was born to sing on stage, he wasn't just singing he was living up there and seeing him was the best part, you could see how he lived of his audience and he loved all the attention he got. It was amazing and I enjoyed every second of him being on the stage, the thing that was bothering me was the person he dedicated the song to.

Slowly he started approaching Bethany, first he jumped off stage and started walking through desks, then he came to Bethany and started singing to her while looking in her eyes. It was the most heartbreaking scenes to watch, because the guy whom I was hopelessly in love with was singing to another girl, I was exploding from the inside and by the time he finished singing I lonely tear rolled down my cheek, I wiped it away as quick as possible and surprisingly no one saw me. Those soon to be love birds were looking at each other, Bethany was shocked that was clear, but she liked the attention she got from Austin and let's say who wouldn't like it if a guy like him sang to you and told you that he was going crazy about you.

Soon the class erupted into applause and whistles, and Bethany hugged Austin.

Just moments after everyone sat on their seats, and I excused myself from the class, I went to the bathroom and slowly sat down, warm tears dripping my shirt. I was thinking about how blind that dumbass Austin was and how much pain he made me go through, how unfortunate to fall for him, but here I was and I knew that I was in too much dirt to come back up clean, I had to deal with my feelings myself until they vanished eventually.

The bell rang signaling that the classes were over, I quickly wiped my eyes and splashed some water to make it seem like I wasn't crying. I went back inside and took my belongings and went to go to the detention. I had to walk from one end of the school to another so I had quite a walk ahead of me, I was looking down watching my feet, I decided to look up and that's when I saw those two, near Austin's locker, leaned to the walls swappin spat, they turned around and that's when our eyes met, he saw me, I felt salty warm liquid on my lips and I knew I was crying, **in a blink of an eye** my whole world crashed down, this was really hard to deal with, I thought if I saw them together it wouldn't hurt that much, but I was wrong, my heart felt like it was being ripped apart. I only wanted to get lost to get invisible and nobody saw me losing control over myself, the pain was agonizing.

I ran and ran away until I ended up in an empty classroom; I had long forgotten my detention which was the least of my worries right in that moment. I fell to the ground and my bag fell from my hand my books and other stuff scattering over the old classroom floor. I put my legs closer to my chest and buried my head in. I was feeling dead inside. Suddenly I heard my name being screamed, I got as quiet as I could get I really didn't want to be found. But eventually the classroom door opened and Austin ran inside, he engulfed me into a tight hug and starting rubbing my back to make me quiet down, but his presence made me cry even more, eventually I ran out of tears and warm liquid once falling from my eyes like waterfalls dried out leaving salty lines on my cheeks.

"Ally is everything All right; why are you crying?" He asked worry evident in his voice.

"No, everything's not all right." I mumbled slightly.

"What's wrong Alls you're scaring me." That was it, all this situation was killing me from inside, I need to lift this heavy weight of my shoulders. I didn't care for his reaction, but I hoped for the best, what happened would have happened there was no going back.

"I love you…" I said quieter than a whisper, but I think he heard me because his expression changed and his face froze. Finally after a long wait, he said

"WHAT?" He was shocked, but he wasn't yelling he was just talking normally.

"I love you okay, I have loved for… I don't even remember for how long, I just love you, every time I see you I want to kiss you and tell you those three little words, but I never have enough courage and besides I really don't want to suffer from consequences, I know you don't love me, but at least-"

In the mid sentence I got cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing on mine, the feeling was like a thousand fireworks exploded inside of me, something like eclectic shock went through my body, I could get enough of him, and I was enjoying this too much, eventually though we had to pull away to breath and that tingling feeling was still left on my lips, my hand went to touch my lips by themselves, I could still feel his lips on mine, though he wasn't kissing me anymore.

I was happy, I was shocked and I was lost, why did he kiss me? What about Bethany, what would happen with us now? How would I tell others what happened?

My thoughts were cut off when Austin leaned closer and slowly whispered in my ear "I love you too Alls, you don't even realize how much."

Those words made my heart flutter and I couldn't believe that they were coming from his mouth and they were meant for me."

I started crying, but those were tears of joy, he loved me back, that was even impossible thing in my dreams. My lips curved into a huge smile, but the corners of my lips dropped into a frown as soon as I realized something.

"But, what about Bethany? And why haven't you told me anything before?"

"Bethany was just another try for me to forget you."

"Forget me? ..."

"Yes, I tried to tell you that I loved you countless times, but you just took it friendly way or laugh it out, like it never meant anything for you, eventually I just had to get used to the thing that you'll never love me back, it was killing me, but having you as my special-est best friend was enough for me, in the end I would find a way to let you go, but it turned out I don't have to." When he finished talking he hugged me once again and kissed my head.

I was shocked and angry at myself, because I made him go through this.

I kissed him and in that kiss I poured all my emotions out, while being with him all my worries flew away and we were left alone in the world, I could never compare this feeling to anything else.

When we pulled away he said "I love you…" I smiled "will you be my girlfriend? ..."

And I think you all very well know what happened after that, every good story needs a happy ending right? So here I am with my happy ending.

"Yeah and I still love her with all my heart!"

"Austin! Stop it." The last part came out muffled because he kissed me.

"No kissing in front of us…" "eww grows." That's our little angels, yeah well Alex doesn't like being called an angel so he's my knight in shining armor. He's funny five year old with missing front teeth and shiny blond hair just like his daddy, when Alice has brown hair and the cutest smile, she's three. Those two are the most important things in my life and of course Austin, whom I have loved almost my whole life…

As you can guess we are married now and live a very happy life. We've been together for a very long time and those years have been the best, our 'love story' isn't quite like a fairy tale, we went through arguing and quite a few break ups, but we made it till today and I can't be happier.

We live in this cozy house in Miami with our kids, all our dreams came true and I'm really grateful for that one day if not that my life would have been totally different and I can't imagine myself being with someone else.

*** I decided not to add song lyrics, because nobody reads them and yeah they weren't necessary...**

**I hope you liked this fluffy one-shot and review, tell me what you think?**

**If you have any ideas PM me with them and I'm gonna write more, because writing this was really fun and I would love to write more.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, point them out please. This was my first one and it's not the best, but through the time I think I'll get better.**

**Until next time...**

**Salome ;)**


End file.
